When life gives you Lemons
by Mouchi-Mou
Summary: New lives, New relationships, Lots of fun. Promise to finish this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I'm staring through this fire  
It's too late to make you mine  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted  
And as both our worlds fall down

"_No Ron I'm tired I refuse to listen its over between you and me"_

"_Why now Mione I love you so much?"_

"_You don't love me Ron you love the idea of me but guess what im tired of it all. Treating me like a trophy girlfriend it's over and it's not coming back." _

We have lost and we have found  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted  
I've made mistakes, that I can't erase  
I've made mistakes

If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes  
Oh I should have seen the signs

_Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire ran from the Gryffindor common room. She was tired of this. Tired of everyone who expected her to be Ron's perfect girl. Tired of showing off and being a trophy. Tired of everyone's crap and expectations. _

I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart,  
In case I fall and break apart,  
I'm not God I can't change the stars,  
And I don't know if there's life on Mars,  
But I know you hurt,  
The people that you love and those who care for you,  
I want nothing to do with the things you're going through.

_Silent tears slipped down her face. She had loved Ron but clearly not enough to stay with him. He had hurt her. Almost never acknowledging when he was talking with his friends. Forgetting her birthday and much more. She couldn't take it anymore. Besides kissing Ron was like kissing her own brother. Hermione wiped the tears off her face before pausing to say the password to the heads portrait._

This is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm,  
A broken man who's finally realised,  
You're standing in moonlight,  
But you're black on the inside,   
Who-oo-oo-oo  
Do you think you are to cry?  
This is goodbye. 

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way

_Harry I love you but I have done a terrible thing. Im afraid you will never forgive me._

_I love you Ginny nothing will keep us apart._

_Harry I cheated on you. _

_You what?!?!?_

_You heard me Harry and the reason that im telling you is because its over._

_Over?? What do you mean over. _

_Exactly what I said. Harry I don't love you and I can't hurt you anymore. Im sorry but this is goodbye. _

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

_Harry put his face into his hands. He had given Ginny everything he had but clearly that wasn't enough. He sat there and silently cried for the rest of the night. _

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems like one  
Really loves my company**

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
With some other guy  
I can see him dyin'

_Ginny __walked away the sorrow in her soul almost unberable but she had to do it. She hated hurting harry and him sitting there so innocent and loving. She loved him but not enough. She turned to the direction of her lovers house._

_Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I just had to get this idea out of my head. It helped me get out of my fanfic rut. So if anyone wants to beta for the new story. Talk to me._

_Raisa Malfoy_


	2. Mrs Weasleys Howler

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot. Character and setting and spells belong to J.k. Rowling. Songs belong to Carrie Underwood (Before He Cheats) Me and my beta Wanna a bear hug are just playing with them.

[Pansy

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Pansy scowled to herself looking around in Theodore's room. Did he think she didn't know about that blonde tramp ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin he had been fucking around her back with. Oh she know about the secret dates , the nights he said he was practicing quidich or going to the library to study. She fingered the delicate snitch figure on his bedside. He would pay.

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...

She grabbed the snitch figurine and smashed it against the wall. She grabbed his luggage and turned everything either piss yellow or pink with a handy spell from the library. She put pink hair dye in his shampoo and made it so it wouldn't go away for at least a week. Turning to his tidy-whities she remembered to cast the spell that granger had taught her when she had caught her in the library and explained her dilemma. A spell which would turn his balls blue until someone found the counter curse. She took one last look at the room and smirked satisfied. She drew the note for her back pocket and laid it on his bedside drawer. She closed the door quietly with a smile on her face.

(Poor Theo….I decided to be creative with my revenge….in the next chapter you guys can see what the not says. Also didn't mention this in my disclaimer. Clumsy lyrics belong to Fergie Hehehe Draco.)

s

[Draco

First time  
that I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
that cupid hit me, mmm mmm

Draco watched his bushy haired goddess lit across the great hall like a butterfly. He could hear his own heart beat . Today he had noticed something strange about Hermione. She wasn't sitting with the weasel. And as happy as he was he was also curious as to why she wasn't sitting with him. He had been hearing rumours of their break up but you cant always believe what you hear. But now as he looked at her his Gray eyes calculating he was 99 sure that they had broken up. The letter or Howler if you prefer that came next confirmed his thoughts.

You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you

It landed on Ron's plate and immediately began to scream.

RONALD WEASLEY YOUR SISTER WROTE TO ME ABOUT YOU DISCRESPECTIVE BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS YOUR GIRLFRIEND. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT. I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU. I AM SORRY HERMIONE FOR MY SON BEING A RIGHT GIT. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW RONALD YOU ARE GROUNDED AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME.

Draco rubbed his hands together in glee. Oh joyful day.

Hi everyone. I am updating or trying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta….Wanna a bear hug. I just had to get this off my chest.


End file.
